Alone in the Dark
by infirmis
Summary: 'Will our paths cross each other ever again' Kalluto wonders as he stands in Killua's abandoned room. It's time to make decisions now, and maybe, he could change the path of fate.
1. Chapter 1: Deciding

Kalluto slowly unlocked the dark mahogany doors and slid into the room. For a few minutes he didn't move. He just stood there, eyes closed, a small, barely visible figure in what seemed like a sea of darkness. After he opened his eyes he looked around and took in his surroundings.

He knew every object, every single inch of the ground or the walls. Yet he stood there and observed and carved every detail further in his memory. It's not like there was much the contrary, there was only one king sized bed, situated in the midst of the room, hand made carpets on the floor and some family pictures on the wall. His brother wasn't a family man at all, so Kalluto imagined his mother putting up the pictures herself and making so much unnecessary remarks about the smallest details.

Kalluto inhaled deeply, smelling the typically odour that seemed to follow Killua everywhere he went. Kalluto has always wondered where it came from, because only Killua's stuff and Killua himself smelled this way, and it bothered him that he couldn't describe it.

But it was fading now, together with Killua's presence. He hadn't been home for months. last time he was here, his father had granted him freedom from the chains of their family, escaping the clutches of his destiny to become the most skilled assassin ever.

'Will our paths cross each other ever again?' Kalluto often wondered. The Zoldyck house seemed more grim than usually, his mother being more at edge, and his father making everyone's training insufferable.

He needed to do something. He absolutely needed his brother back. There's no way he's gonna let Killua abandon him. He is definitely bringing his brother back, even if he had to sell his soul to the devil himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

Hi everyone~~

Because of a certain sweet person i decided to continue this story.  
Thanks sunflower80!

Enjoy, and don't froget to review please ^_^

* * *

"Kalluto-sama, could you please turn around a bit" one of his servants asked as she tried to adjust his obi. Kalluto silently obeyed and glanced at the enormous mirror in front of him. He was clad in a black kimono, with some pink flower pattern at the left lower half. His obi was made of the softest silk and had the same colour.

"We're done young master," the servant bowed deeply and he dismissed her with a curt nod.

'It's time', he thought and with that he left to meet up with his father for more instructions.

"Your target is the 64 year old gang leader, Akira Kazaki. He has caused several governments a lot of trouble, and the fools don't know how to deal with him. So they hired us. And since your brother Illumi is too busy, and Milluki's service cost more than they're willing to pay, I have to ask this from you, my youngest." Sylva was sat in his giant bed and was gently petting his dogs, while studying his son. "Yes father, i will eliminate him," Kalluto stoically replied. "When can I leave?"

Sylva burst out laughing. He couldn't help but notice how similar his youngest looked like his oldest son. The stoic expression, the lack of emotion and their never ending devotion to him. "Good good, you're eager to leave i see?"

"I will do whatever pleases you father," Kalluto replied.

"Well then, just get started."

"Yes father," Kalluto turned around and was about to leave when his father called him again. He turned around to see his father grinning at him. "Take good care of yourself," he told him and waved him out.

In tho corridor, Kalluto couldn't help but wonder; did his father suspect something? He was not only going on a regular mission, for he had set out a different path for himself.

He's not returning back home after the mission. He was going to bring Killua back, and make his family whole again.


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

Hi, guys!

Here I am again, after months of absence. I've been on a long deserved vacation for two months. ^^

I haven't forgotten about you guys; I was only a little bit too lazy and I am sorry about that.

This chapter is dedicated to Bushwah who had been encouraging me to continue my story.

Enjoy!

PS: I don't own the main character. He was designed by this perfect human being Yoshihiro Togashi, so all praise goes to him.

* * *

Kalluto was aware of every centimeter of his body, yet his limbs were stiff, and it was difficult even to breathe. Carefully, deliberately, Kalluto focused and refocused his eyes, but the absolute darkness he was held captive in remained impenetrable.

Actually, "held captive" was the wrong phrase; he came here of his own will, after all. He should have left his ego aside, and focused on the primary objective of finding his brother, but instead, he had taken his father's mission like a fool.

He wasn't sure his father knew about the hidden danger it contained. Kalluto preferred not to think about whether his father knew or not; whether this test was set up by him, or by another family member. He didn't want to believe his father would do something like this. He had always been straightforward, telling every family member exactly what he thought of them. His training was simple, though often difficult to master.

Of all the members of the family, his oldest brother Illumi would be the main suspect. Illumi had a knack for these kind of dark schemes. All the planning, the torture and manipulating, it was an integral part of who he was.

Still, even considering his brother's sadistic nature, Kalluto found it hard to believe that a family member was behind this. Ever since he was born, "family" had been the center of his life. As far back as he could remember, he had been lectured daily about how important it was to do well at the family business and make the family proud, and hundreds of other things concerning the family. Surely, his beloved family would not have intended—

The clatter of metal on metal startled his thoughts away, and Kalluto tried again to see what was going on, but his attempt was in vain. Either it really was perfectly dark in that place, or his sight had been otherwise obstructed.

He heard footsteps, close and coming closer. His heartbeat had become a symphony of unhappy drums, hammering in his ribcage as if it wanted to leave and have a life of its own. He tried to steady his breathing, as his lungs couldn't expand enough in his petrified body to support panic.

A strange man's voice spoke from the darkness, in front of him, and to his right. It seemed closer than the footsteps, though that was probably only an illusion.

"Now, now, now, let's see what we've got here."

Kalluto's heart skipped a beat. He didn't recognize that voice, but it still managed to spread an awful feeling in him. He didn't know which one scared him more, that he was unable to move and see, or that the one responsible was an outsider.

Though he had tried to deny it, Kalluto knew his situation. The inability to move, his racing heart, and that awful feeling concerning the man: they were signs he'd seen a million times in his own targets. He had been crippled by fear.

He didn't believe he was so scared of this man that he'd lost his sight, though even that was possible. There must be some trick, some secret talent the man possessed, to make his body shut down so completely.

He heard the man come closer and his hateful voice penetrated the stillness again. "Why don't you run, little girl?"

Kalluto was so frustrated he wanted to scream aloud. He wasn't a girl, despite the appearance his mother had taught him to project, and if he could have moved...

He didn't even know exactly what had happened. All he knew was that he'd made a mistake that would probably be fatal. The error his family had carefully taught him to avoid at all cost.

The mistake of hunting a predator more capable than himself.

* * *

A/N: There's quite some drama about Kalluto and his gender. It is officially known that the Zoldyck family has five sons. Also, in the manga, Kalluto refers to himself as "boku" which means "I" but in a way a man would talk. I take that as proof that he's a boy who dresses feminine.

I know this chapter's a bit complicated, but I wanted to clarify certain relationships with his family. Next chapter, all will be explained.

Please don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion about anything in the story.

Bye  
Siham


End file.
